The Falls
by DarkJestyr
Summary: You cradle-robber! No wait I take that back. Your too much of a Sugar Queen, mommy type. Way too innocent to satisfy a man let alone make him come crawling back for more! One shot...Zutara


**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the rights to anything connected to Avatar: the last Airbender. I just like to watch, write and read about it.**

**This is set after Zuko joins the GAang and becomes Aang's firebending teacher. Also after Zuko and Katara go on their "Life Changing trip with Zuko".**

**I figured I'd try my hand at a one shot piece. Hope you like it.**

**DarkJestyr**

**

* * *

  
**

The Falls

Master waterbender, Katara of the water tribe stormed down the cliffside path, boiling with rage. She had just had another fight with Toph.

It was about the "Sugar Queen" thing Toph always used with Katara. It was getting a little old. Except this time she made it go a little too far. Accusing that she was a cradle-robber, only take it back saying that she was such a Sugar Queen, mommy type, she was too innocent, she could never satisfy a man let alone make him come crawling back for more. Worse, she had said it, no yelled it for the world to hear in front of the guys.

How dare she! Katara had never felt so embarrassed. Now she was going down to the bottom of the waterfall to cool off for a bit.

* * *

Katara let out a sigh as she sank into the churning waters behind the fall. The waterfall had carved a natural cave out of the cliff face, perfect to be alone for a few hours. With the curtain of water drowning out any sound from outside Katara began to relax.

She loved waterfalls. The sheer power of the water crashing down to the rocks did more than thrill her. It made her feel alive. It made her feel strong. It made her feel…hot. Just thinking of that kind of power between her legs gave her chills running up and down her spine.

"Too innocent, huh?" Katara said to no one in particular, "I'll show you too innocent."

With that, the waterbender got out of the pool to sit on a large rock hanging over the shore. She loosened the knot holding her bandages tightly bound around her chest, letting them fall to her waist. The damp coolness of the cave touching her now exposed breasts took her breath away in a fit of shivers, giving her goose monkey bumps all over her body.

She touched her fingers to her hardened nipple and began rolling it around causing a moan to escape her lips in a cloud of mist. With her other hand, she held her other breast, squeezing the already tender flesh.

As her breathing grew into sharp gasps, her hand traveled down the tight tan skin of her stomach to the growing wetness in between her legs. The gentle touch was driving Katara's senses crazy, but it wasn't enough. She needed something…someone, even if it was only in her head.

Katara quickly tried to think of someone, her "man". Sokka? She shuddered in revulsion. Absolutely not! She loved her brother, but not like that.

Aang? The one who started it all? The one she was, how did Toph put it, "cradle-robbing"? No, sure he was 112 years old, but he didn't seem to fit Katara's idea of a man.

Who else? She could feel herself losing her high. Closing her eyes she could see the blurred features of someone swimming to the surface of her mind. Katara wasn't sure why, but without knowing whose face it was she could feel a certain power… a heat that she couldn't ignore, giving her chills down her spine.

Slowly, as the face started to come into focus, her hand drifted to the space between her legs. Her core felt hot as she brushed the bundle of nerves through the cloth. Untying the knot at her back, Katara could feel the worn cotton bandages slip across her skin. Soon she had worked her way to the soft skin underneath.

Another light brush of her fingers and her head snapped back in ecstasy. She could see the features of her mystery man's face more clearly the more she rubbed. There was his strong chin, dark hair, his lean figure. Her breathing came faster as her first hand moved from her breast up to her neck and face.

She needed more. Her nimble fingers moved from her now sore nub of flesh down, down to the wet opening that was throbbing in need. Slipping first one finger, than two, her movements sliding faster making the waterbender tense up, shaking as she let go in the first of many orgasms.

Suddenly, a scar appeared on the face in her mind. "Where did that come from?" she asked in a whisper. That scar was only too familiar to her, the scar belonging to the firebender, Zuko.

Strangely enough, the thought of Zuko touching her made her feel even hotter than before. He was forbidden ground. And he was a man…almost, but definitely more of a man than anyone she had met.

Thinking of her friend above her with the others sent a new wave of chills through her body. She had seen him fight, with passion. He had the kind of power she craved, just like the curtain of water roaring before her. She needed it so badly.

Moving to the back of the cave, she propped herself against the cool wall. Raising her hands she pulled a stream of the furious water towards her. With a deep breath, Katara cleared her mind of all but the image of Zuko. She spread her legs bracing them for what was to come. Licking her lips, the waterbender dropped her arms making the water rush to her with all the power of the falls themselves.

She screamed in pure pleasure at the pressure attacked her core. Sharp jolts of energy coursed through her veins as the stream hit her incredibly sensitive clit.

With a quick movement of her fingers, she split the stream, moving one tendril to her waiting womanhood.

"OH ZUKO!!!!!"

Katara screamed his name, drowned out by the roaring water.

* * *

Zuko made his way to the pool at the foot of the falls. He figured he would try to convince the stubborn waterbender to go back up with the rest of the group. Mostly because Toph was sulking and being stubborn about it after the fight, Aang couldn't stop babbling incoherently and went to groom his bison, blushing the entire time, and Sokka was still throwing up everything he had ever eaten in his life.

So it was up to Zuko. Sure it was embarrassing, but things would blow over, right?

Once he got to the bottom, he stopped, wondering where she had gone. Hoping she hadn't decided to sulk at the bottom of the lake. He was trying to figure if he should check the lake when he heard a sound. Something other than the deafening roars of the water.

Looking, he saw that the edge of the cliff turn in away from the waterfall. He figured he'd check there first. No sense getting himself half drowned right away.

"Katara…?"

The fire prince froze at what he saw. There was the water girl in nothing but her loosened bindings screaming as she laid against the cave wall with her legs wide open. She was being pounded by water from the falls themselves.

"ZUKO!!!"

Seeing her like this made him tremble with want. He had always thought she was very beautiful but never realized he would ever see her as anything more than a friend. And now her she was, pleasuring herself by bending the waterfall, calling…no, screaming his name.

Almost as soon as it had started, Katara arched her back, throwing back her head, letting out a last scream. The water fell from midair onto the cave floor, no longer being bended. The girl slumped over on the floor, panting.

Zuko walked into the cave towards her. He could feel his member swell between his legs as he looked upon her quivering form, taking in every detail. She was soaked, water streaming from her hair, her skin dark in contrast to the white of her linen bindings. She was well grown, he could tell, from her full breasts to the shape of her hips. He couldn't breathe.

"She is so beautiful," Zuko spoke, standing over her lying form with need in his eyes.

* * *

Katara moaned as she started to push herself up from the floor. She was tingling everywhere.

Pouting, she mused to herself, "but that only proves _I_ can take it, not him…"

"Well then," A very familiar voice echoed, shocking her from her thoughts, "why don't we if I _can_…take it?"

She spun her head around to see none other than Zuko. A smirk on his face, he came closer to her. Kneeling, he took her chin in his hand and crashed his mouth to hers. Still in her orgasmic high, Katara turned her body towards the prince as he kissed her with the need that had shown through his eyes.

Moving closer, Zuko pinned her naked girl to the wall. He broke his kiss, rewarded by her breathless gasp. Without hesitation, he moved his lips down her jaw, down to her neck nipping the skin along the way.

This was too much, as he nibbled his way down her neck, Katara felt as if her blood was being bent. She couldn't help but moan as she twinned her fingers into his hair. "Zuko…" she moaned.

The prince smiled hearing his name pass her lips. He continued his path down her body until his tongue found its target. Flicking the hard nipple of her breast caused her to tug his hair involuntarily. He smiled wickedly as he sucked on the soft flesh. With his right hand, he moved to the extremely tender place where he had seen her attack herself with her bending only moments before.

Katara bucked against him, feeling his calloused finger brush her throbbing clit. Moving her leg, she couldn't help but notice the swollen bulge against her thigh.

"Zuko?" she ventured between her gasps, "How long…have you been…watching…? OH!!!"

He grinned against her breast, moving to look into those deep blue eyes, "A while. I never knew you had so much fire in you."

Katara got an idea as she looked into his golden eyes. Now it was her turn to grin. "Well, then why don't you let me up and maybe I'll show you how much _fire _I have." She could feel him shiver as she whispered into his ear.

Getting up, they started to move when Zuko realized he was being forced backwards by the waterbender. As she stalked forward, he watched as, with fluid movements, she pulled away her bindings off to her sides, letting them fall in her wake. She continued advancing on the firebender until he fell back, sitting on the rock at the edge of the pool.

With a quick flick of her wrists, Zuko's hands were bound in ice on the rock where he had set them so he could lean back. He couldn't move. Looking back at the girl, he saw the hunger in her eyes as she stood above him.

Making sure Zuko couldn't move, she continued to him. Her heart was racing, but she needed to do this. She needed to know it Toph was right, but most of all she needed to see the raw power she fantasized having with Zuko.

She stood in between his legs, completely naked…and he was watching with a fire in his eyes. _'So this is what it feels like.'_ Leaning over the helpless prince, Katara took his mouth in hers in a fiery kiss, laying a hand on the bulge she had felt earlier.

He moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. She was driving him mad. She now was straddling him, rubbing up against him mercilessly. Zuko closed his eyes in another moan as she continued her torturing dance.

"…Katara…"

Sliding from his lap, the girl nimbly undid the knots of his pants. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the culprit of Zuko's bulge. She never imagined he would be so big.

Zuko opened his eyes to find her smiling mischievously up at him. She lowered her head to his throbbing member only to pause slightly, "This is for earlier." With that she flicked the tip with her tongue causing the prince to arch. She continued to lick up and down the sides as he continued to pull on his icy shackles. He needed her, needed to be in her, to feel her.

"Does the little firebender want more?"

He glared at her taunting. His pride kept him from the pleading she so desired. Instead, he smiled, making her cock her head in confusion. In a burst of flame, the "little firebender" shattered his bonds, pushing her to the floor.

There, the two master benders ground at each other's body. Steam rose into the air as Zuko kissed her passionately. Both struggling to get the rest of his clothes off of him, both wanting the same thing, and not caring of what would come after.

With his clothes off, Zuko stopped. Katara looked into his eyes, questioningly, "What's wrong Zuko?"

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Katara looked deep into his warm golden eyes and nodded. Zuko didn't take a second thought and drove into her with all his might. She screamed making him freeze as if his blood was ice.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you, I'm so sorry!"

Gasping for breath, Katara cupped his cheek warmly, "Don't worry…Zuko. It's just my…first time…that's all. I'm fine."

Relieved, Zuko let her get used to him for a moment before he started to move in her, more gentle this time. They moved into a rhythm, their body moving as one.

"Zuko, please…"she begged after a while, "I…I need more of you."

Remembering how he saw her using the power of the waterfall, Zuko picked her up off of the floor. He then bent her over the same rock she had pinned him to not moments before. She looked back at him behind her, almost pleading with her eyes. The fire prince took hold of her waist and plunged deep into her.

Katara cried out as she felt him fill her, each time going deeper and deeper into her core. This was what she had wanted. To feel the raw power that she knew surged within him. Now she saw why his face had float to her mind. He was as furious as the waterfall before her. He was her furious equal.

His thrusts grew faster and more forceful as she pushed against the rock into him. Never missing a beat, Zuko pulled Katara up against him, attacking her body from behind. She felt amazing to him. So tight and soft, it was as if she was made just for him.

Both fire prince and master waterbender screamed each other's names as they came as one, rivaling the roar of the water echoing throughout the cave. Both collapsing on the rock, panting.

"So…Zuko…enough…fire…for you?"

"I…better be…careful. I might…just make…you _bend_…fire…soon."

Laughter rang throughout the cave as Zuko and Katara caught their breath. "Hey Sparky, want to go again?"

"I'll show you just who you're calling Sparky." Zuko growled, chasing her.

* * *

Up above on the cliff, a little blind earthbender smiled to herself.

"I guess you're not as innocent as I thought Sugar Queen."

"Hey Toph! Who are you talking to?"

"Don't worry about it Twinkle-Toes. I'm just listening to the falls is all."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! My first One Shot! And it's a Zutara. Hope you liked. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
